La fin de l'histoire
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jamais aimé la fin de l'histoire. Oui il était romancier mais ça ne devait pas dire qu'il devait forcement aimer le final.


**Note de l'auteur :** Et bien bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent cette note de l'auteur ! :D Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur Castle et c'est aussi le premier drame que je publie depuis longtemps. Le dernier date de 2007, c'est dire…

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Castle. Rien de rien à part les coffrets DVD des deux saisons et un super dessous de verre Caskett offert par l'une de mes amies. ;) Ha pi j'ai aussi _« Vague de chaleur »_ dans ma bibliothèque, la panoplie de la fan de base quoi XD

**Spoiler :** Il n'y a pas de spoiler dans cette fic' (heureusement...).

**Note final :** Si vous avez les DVD de la saison 1 et que vous avez regardé l'épisode pilote avec les commentaires de l'équipe il y a une phrase qui doit vous dire quelque chose. XD

* * *

**La fin de l'histoire**

Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jamais aimé la fin de l'histoire. Oui il était romancier mais ça ne devait pas dire qu'il devait forcement aimer le final. Il avait toujours préféré le début de l'histoire, la présentation des personnages, la mise en place de l'intrigue, il avait toujours préféré voir comment les héros arrivent au dénouement plutôt que le dénouement lui-même.

Le début de l'histoire c'était un écrivain en panne d'inspiration qui commençait à se perdre dans sa vie parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi raconter sans donner envie de s'endormir. C'est un écrivain qui croise un jour sur sa route une jeune femme différente des autres qui ne cédera pas à son sourire charmeur et à ses insinuations coquines. Le début de l'histoire c'est deux personnes qui ont des points de vue différents sur une même situation. Elle, elle pense l'interroger, lui il pense que c'est leur premier rencard.

Oui le début lui plait, il aime le jeu et les défis mais par-dessus tout, il aime la façon dont ce flic le repousse et lui rappel qu'il n'est pas un cadeau de dieu faite aux femmes (normalement seule sa mère se permettait de le lui rappeler). Le début est aussi difficile, il est marqué par une trahison.

C'était peut-être ça le début de l'histoire, c'est peut-être quant elle lui avait confié suffisamment de choses pour qu'il ait de quoi la trahir. Même si ce n'était pas son but, ça ne l'a jamais été. Il avait trahis sa confiance mais il l'avait fait pour de bonne raisons. L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions comme on dit. Et c'est finalement cette trahison qui les rapprochera.

Il finira par être celui qui lui retirera le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis tant d'années, une décennie entière. Pourtant, il n'en tire aucune fierté quant il la voit en larme se tenir sur la tombe de sa mère serrée dans les bras de son père. Pas de fierté juste une sorte de soulagement, pour elle, il est heureux d'avoir pu l'aider. Bien sur il ne savait pas qu'il déjà avait contribué à réduire ce fardeau et ce depuis des années. Alors finalement c'était peut-être ça le début de leur histoire, quant il l'avait sauvée sans même le savoir, sans même la connaître. Etait-il possible de commencer une histoire avec quelqu'un sans la connaître ? Sans même le savoir ?

Mais le début était aussi une histoire de mauvais timing, comme si quelqu'un quelque part jouait avec leur horloge, s'assurant ainsi que leur coucou suisse ne sorte jamais en même temps. Mais un jour un horloger était passé et avait remit les pendules à l'heure. Et ce jour la, il n'y avait plus rien pour les séparer plus de trahisons, plus de mauvais timing et plus de substitues, ils avaient fini de faire semblant de pouvoir être heureux avec d'autres personnes, il était temps qu'ils acceptent qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être que l'un avec l'autre.

Et c'est la qu'arrive le milieu de l'histoire, son passage favoris, le moment ou il est temps d'arrêter de jouer et de danser, le moment ou il faut commencer à affronter ses sentiments. Et ils le font, ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais ce n'est pas non plus difficile, c'est juste eux. Ils ne changent pas vraiment mais en même temps rien n'est plus pareil. Elle ne croit toujours pas qu'il est un cadeau de dieu fait aux femmes mais elle accepte qu'il soit fait pour elle et elle pour lui.

Leur amour est explosif, parce qu'ils ne changent pas, parce qu'ils s'aiment comme ça et parce que si soudainement ils pouvaient passer une journée sans se lancer des piques, la vie serait beaucoup moins drôle. Et elle, elle a besoin que sa vie soit drôle pour survivre dans son boulot. Même si ça ne la sauvera finalement pas.

Leur histoire est remplie de page 105, leur histoire EST une page 105 qu'ils réécrivent jour après jour après jour et nuit après nuit après nuit… La soif qu'ils ont, l'envie de l'autre qu'ils partagent n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Ce n'est qu'un pâle reflet de leur amour. Toutes ces nuits passées en sueurs à s'aimer leur apporteront finalement le plus beau des cadeaux.

Oui vraiment, il aime le milieu de l'histoire quant Lanie est obligé de lui rappeler que non, elle ne peut pas tuer le père de son enfant, même s'il fait tout pour la rendre folle. C'est aussi au milieu de l'histoire qu'elle est allongée, en sueur, souffrant le martyre en le maudissant et lui broyant les doigts, elle fait tout ça en donnant la vie à celui qui deviendra ensuite l'une de ses deux seuls raisons de vivre.

Il n'aime pas la fin, il n'aime pas la revoir couchée sur le sol un trou dans l'estomac et du sang partout, il n'aime pas la sentir expirer petit à petit dans ses bras. Il n'aime pas savoir qu'elle l'a laissé seul et qu'elle est parti rejoindre celle qu'elle a tant pleurée. Il n'est pas vraiment seul, il le sait, elle lui laissé quelqu'un, un petit être sur lequel il peut s'accrocher. Mais la nuit seul dans son lit, alors qu'il sent le fantôme de son corps contre le sien, il se dit que si, il est seul. Il est seul à élever cet enfant et c'est injuste parce qu'il sait la mère merveilleuse qu'elle était. Mais l'histoire ne finissait pas comme ça. Le putain d'auteur qui l'a écrite n'aimait pas les happy end, les double rainbows et les petits cœurs tout rose. Il préférait le sang et le deuil, la souffrance jour après jour de devoir vivre sans elle, de devoir vivre tout court.

Il n'aime pas vivre sans elle, mais il n'envisage pas de la rejoindre. Parce que même si elle n'a jamais donnée son avis sur la fin de l'histoire, il sait que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait. Il fait tout pour faire face à son absence jour après jour, page après page. Il doit faire face, parce qu'il ne veut pas que ses enfants traverse ce qu'elle a elle-même traversée il y a des années. Alors il sourit le jour, rit même parfois, il rit moins fort, sourit moins souvent qu'avant mais il tient bon. Et la nuit il pleure en silence avec son fantôme.

Il n'a jamais écrit la fin de leur histoire. Ho, elle existe, c'est une fin dure et cruelle que tout le monde connait, une foutue fin bien réaliste. Mais il ne l'a jamais écrite, il n'a jamais écrit la suite non plus, elle est juste restée en suspens sur le papier, comme si en cessant d'écrire il avait réussi à la garder prêt de lui, si la suite n'existe pas alors il ne peut pas y avoir de fin n'est-ce pas ?

En fait, il est incapable de vraiment dire quand commence leur histoire, était-ce la première fois qu'elle avait lu un de ses livres et qu'elle avait réussi à abandonner pendant quelques secondes l'enfer de souffrance qu'était sa vie depuis cette nuit fatidique ? Ou bien était-ce la première fois où il l'avait vu, le soir où il voulait tellement être sauvé de l'ennui ? C'était peut-être leur premier baiser ou bien la première fois qu'il lui avait fait l'amour, tout en douceur en lui chuchotant à l'oreille à quel point il la trouvait extraordinaire. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur en étant avec une autre ou lui le sien en partant avec une autre… Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance le début, aussi long et difficile qu'il est était, n'avait mené qu'au milieu de l'histoire et c'était ça son passage préféré.

Non vraiment, il préférait le milieu de l'histoire, le dénouement était raté.

* * *

Voila, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu. \o/

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, que vous alliez aimés ou non, on progresse en apprenant de ses erreurs et comment voulez vous que je progresse si je ne connais pas mes erreurs ?

**Et pour finir, je souhaite de Bonnes fêtes à tout le monde ! :D**


End file.
